Wedding Dress
by ZackVandGriz
Summary: 1st SongFic. Korean's songs but I translate and mixed it a bit. This emotional song called 'Wedding Dress' by Tae-Yang. Plz read and review. Dedicated for SpyroxCynder by the way


**This is ma first SongFic made up for all Spyro's fan out there yo! I pick this song not to offend you guys so don't even think about it! I only wanted to show Spyro true bonding of Cynder's heart knowing that they really really really do love each other**. **(I dare any of you try to separate or mess their meaningful life!) *took out pre-modification of two Desert Falkonz XIII versions.* LOL! Juzt kidding. *cocked the guns seriously* ** **This might be sad and pity song but at least he secretly confess that he love her. Overall, SpyxCyn is the best among all the pairings that I've been think of. I don't own Spyro and Cynder in this SongFic. Anyway, enjoy the emotional yet true love song.

* * *

**

Spyro, the legendary purple dragon mopping around the stairs of WarFang's entrances. Feeling the heart breaking into pieces when he kept thinking about Cynder, the black dragoness who left him to be with another dragon that confessed his love towards her. Then a large bell rang throughout the newly constructed temple. The purple dragon then spaced out of his grieving trance went himself to slowly getting up. "That's right...It's almost time for their wedding." said the sad young dragon as he began flapping his wing and hover over the landscape.

A few minutes later, he land not far from the temple where almost everyone got invited to Cynder's and her new soulmate. As they gather around outside the large temple, Spyro just stood under a tree watching for Cynder at one of the color tainted glasses with beautiful and wonder as the female moles prepared her with a few ringflowers on her.

"Some say it ain't over till it's over"  
"But I guess it's really over now, huh?"  
"There's something I gotta say before I let you go"  
"Listen..."

~When you have a fight with him  
Sometimes you end up cry  
Feeling sad and went all blue, I suddenly became hopeful  
My beating heart just a-a-aches secretly  
Then just a hint of your smiles makes me feel better again~

~Just to keep you from figuring out how I feel about you  
Cuz' then we both would have drift apart  
I fully hold my breath while bit my lips  
Oh, please leave him and come back to me..me..me~

Spyro then walks out from the fields of trees and went to the temple as he visioned himself standing upon the dark empty stages where each torches in every corner of the large room lights up the stages. Then a beam of light shines upon the purple dragon as he starts...

~Baby!  
Please don't take his hand nor his love  
Cause you should be my Lady  
Oh, I've been waiting for you for a long time  
Please look at me now~

~When the music starts  
You will vow to spend the rest of your life with him  
How much i prayed every night  
That this day would never come~

~I see you in your wedding dress (dress, dress)  
Girl, you're walking down in your wedding dress (dress, dress)  
It's not me that next to you (the wedding dress, dress)  
Oh, the wedding dress you're wearing~

~Oh no~

~You never knew how I felt about you  
And because of that I hated you so  
Sometimes I wished you would be unhappy in your life  
Now that I have no more t-t-tears left to cry  
When I'm all by myself, I talk to you like you really are here~

~I've feel so restless every day and night  
Maybe I should have known all along that this would happen  
I close my eyes and dream an endless dream  
Please leave him and come back to me~

~Baby!  
Please don't hold his hand when he comes to you  
Cause you should be my Lady  
Oh, I've been waiting for you for a long time  
Please look at me now~

~When the music starts  
You will vow to spend the rest of your life with him  
How much i prayed every night  
That this day would never come~

~I see you in your wedding dress (dress, dress)  
Girl, you're walking down in your wedding dress (dress, dress)  
It's not me that next to you (the wedding dress, dress)  
Oh, the wedding dress you're wearing~

~Oh no~

The saddened purple dragon dances with every of his heart discontent upon the one who he thought to be his true love up on the stages. Each moment of his dances takes him to the painful reality as he sees the newly wedded couple walks out the door where everyone cheers for Cynder's new life.

~Please be very happy with him  
So that I can forget about you  
Don't remind yourself on how miserable I looked  
It's going to be unbearably hard for me  
For a long time to come~

No oh~oh...

~For such a very long time  
I lived in an illusion acting myself like a fool  
Yet she is still smiling upon me  
So brightly at me

~I see you in your wedding dress (Oh no)  
Girl, you're walking down in your wedding dress (dress, dress, wedding dress)  
It should have been me (Oh, the wedding dress you're wearing)  
It should have been me yea...~

~Oh no..no..no..no..no~

Among the crowds where friends and families surrounds themselves against Cynder and her mate. While they celebrating, the purple dragon distanced himself from her as he took out a ring holding it tightly thinking that he should have confess his true feelings towards her. Slowly losing his grip, he released the ring as it fell onto the ground of the temple before leaving the happy couple. Cynder then decided to search her best bud took notice of a ring lying on the ground and as she pick it up she whispered. "Spyro?"

* * *

***Sniff* Owh my god, I cry every moment I hear this song. Hope you all FanFictioners out there enjoyed my first SongFic/one-shot with pure emotions.**

**Once again, this is your Dj Zack-In-Training LOL and the chosen song is called 'Wedding Dress' singed and performed by Tae-Yang.**

**Until next time then, PEACE!**


End file.
